<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pas de Deux by TheEigthPillarGeneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901533">Pas de Deux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral'>TheEigthPillarGeneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ballet, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night after the show, Bazz-B meets Jugram Haschwalth, the company's star principal dancer and his childhood friend, in his dressing room for their own private performance together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pas de Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired by dopepoisonivyoncrack's <a href="https://dopepoisonivyoncrack.tumblr.com/post/626001281393229824/excuse-the-poor-quality-but-balet-dancer-ju"> sketch of Haschwalth as a ballet dancer</a>, which led me to writing this one-shot. Honestly, though, Haschwalth would be the prettiest ballet dancer to ever exist...</p><p>Also a "pas de deux" is a kind of duet performed in ballet.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The orchestra’s notes echo throughout the theatre as the stage lights cast a silvery light upon the two dancers, clad in looser clothing, that grace the set of 16th-century Verona with their presence. They are well into the second scene of Act I of Prokofiev’s <em> Romeo and Juliet,</em> and now, it is time for the <em> pas de deux </em> between the titular lovers as they meet on the balcony.</p><p>The music, now taking a more dreamy tone, frames the action beautifully, as Romeo keeps his hands on Juliet’s waist, guiding her so that they glide effortlessly across the stage. Their dance is intimate, hushed, and tender, their expressions speaking volumes more than any dialogue can ever capture.</p><p>Bazz-B lets the dreamy and romantic melody wash over him, transfixed by the display of refined technique, beauty, and elegance upon the stage. Only recently has he come to gain a fascination for the art of ballet, and it’s no thanks to the company’s star dancer, who has helped him appreciate its beauty as a way of taking a break from his regular, day-to-day job.</p><p>Jugram Haschwalth is absolutely peerless upon the stage. Every other dancer, even his Juliet, pales when they stand next to him, and it’s not hard to see why.</p><p>His golden hair, tied up in a bun, almost shines beneath the light of the stage, and his movements are fluid and graceful. His normally impassive face now communicates so many emotions so effortlessly, convincing the audience that he is the lovestruck Romeo.</p><p>It’s no wonder Juliet falls in love at first sight, Bazz-B can’t help but think. If Romeo is as beautiful and graceful as Jugo is, then anyone would be quick to fall in love with him as well.</p><p>But as much as he loves watching Jugo dance, he can’t help the jealousy he feels when he watches him kiss his partner. Jugo has told him before that it’s only a stage kiss, there’s nothing to it, but it looks so real and passionate, that it causes a possessive feeling to stir within him.</p><p>How he wants to run his hands over Jugo’s lithe yet strong frame, caress his face and see the same tenderness towards him. How he wants to peel off that white blouse and those cream-coloured tights, feel those strong legs wrapped around his waist as he fucks him hard, see that silky golden hair spill from its bun as he whispers Bazz-B’s name desperately in his ears.</p><p>In fact, he wants to engage in another kind of <em> pas de deux </em>with Jugo right now.</p><p>Act I finishes much quicker than expected, and the lights of the theatre come back on as intermission begins.</p><p>As Bazz-B considers sneaking backstage to meet Jugo, despite the twenty-minute length of the intermission, he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket, prompting him to take a look at the screen.</p><p>
  <em> Meet me backstage after Act IV. Twenty minutes isn’t enough for us to meet. </em>
</p><p>A grin tugs the corner of Bazz-B’s mouth as he types back a response.</p><p><em> Sure thing, </em> he types. <em> By the way, you’re even more gorgeous than Juliet. </em></p><p>He doesn’t get a response, but Bazz-B knows well enough that he’s a little flustered at such a compliment.</p><p>With a smile, he settles back into his seat, looking forward to watching the rest of the ballet.</p>
<hr/><p>Jugram is no stranger to the role of Romeo Montague in Prokofiev’s adaptation of Shakespeare’s classic. It is one of his favourite roles, in addition to that of Prince Siegfried in Tchaikovsky’s <em> Swan Lake, </em> and Solor in Minkus’ <em> La Bayadère. </em></p><p>Tonight, however, it feels as though he’s performing it for the very first time.</p><p>He cannot see the audience, but as he glides throughout the faux bedroom with his Juliet in another <em> pas de deux, </em> he can almost feel the gaze of his old childhood friend upon him right now.</p><p>Jugram has always been mindful not to think about the audience watching him; for him, it’s bad luck. Yet thinking about Bazz-B watching him right now seems to give him the drive to give his absolute best performance tonight.</p><p>Not that he’s never put in all his effort on performance nights. Yet none of them have felt as intense or sincere as tonight.</p><p>He recalls Bazz-B watching him during his own private rehearsals in the studio, when no one else would be there. He recalls all the possessive kisses he would receive after practicing the romantic duets that Bazz-B would witness sometimes, and just thinking about it stirs up the passion within him, and he pours it into every graceful variation and duet he performs on the stage.</p><p>The rest of the ballet flies by in a blur, and before he knows it, it’s already Act IV, and he is lying on the stage, pretending to be dead as he hears his Juliet’s frantic steps as she realizes that her lover is dead. Then, she stabs herself and dies, draping herself over Jugram as the curtains fall.</p><p>From what he hears on the other side of the curtains as he stands up, it’s a standing ovation. Yet Jugram can’t help but wonder just what Bazz-B must be thinking right now.</p><p>When the curtain call begins, Jugram still cannot see the audience very well. He can only make out vague shapes, and he cannot see his friend’s trademark Mohawk. Nevertheless, he bows gracefully along with the other dancers, accepts the bouquet of flowers that’s tossed at him, and finally, the curtains fall.</p><p>Not one to stick around very long among his fellow dancers, Jugram accepts all the congratulations and words of praise, all while praising his colleagues as well, before he heads to his dressing room with the request for privacy, one that will be honoured, no doubt.</p><p>He presses his towel to his face to get rid of the light sheen of sweat, and removes his ballet shoes before resting his feet upon the small sofa.</p><p>His costume presses against his skin and feels a bit itchy, but he resists the temptation to remove it, reminding himself that Bazz-B will have the opportunity very soon.</p><p>Sure enough, there’s a soft knock on the door, and Jugram can’t help the smile that crosses his face when he hears Bazz-B’s voice on the other side.</p><p>“Excuse me, Mr. Haschwalth! I’m your number one fan, so can I get your autograph?” he calls teasingly.</p><p>Chuckling slightly, Jugram gets up, ignoring the dull pain in his feet as he goes to the door and opens it up.</p><p>Bazz-B immediately enters his dressing room, that playful grin still on his face. “Can’t believe I’m in the dressing room of the star himself!” he continues joking.</p><p>Jugram just closes the door and locks it with a gentle smile. “I’m not a star, Bazz,” he says, that old nickname so familiar and welcome to him. “Not when I’m with you.”</p><p>That joking smile disappears and becomes much more sincere.</p><p>“I know that,” Bazz-B murmurs. “I was just teasing you.”</p><p>He comes closer to Jugram and pulls him in for a hug, one that Jugram is all too happy to return.</p><p>“Did you like the show?” Jugram asks him.</p><p>Bazz-B nods, caressing his face. “I sure did,” he says, moving his fingers to the pins and tie that hold up Jugram’s hair in a bun. “You were gorgeous. Even more than Juliet, actually.”</p><p>Jugram can’t hide his smile as his hair cascades freely past his shoulders. “Don’t let her hear you say that,” he chides gently.</p><p>“Every time you kissed her, it made me a little jealous,” Bazz-B confesses.</p><p>A gentle sigh spills from Jugram’s lips as he kisses Bazz-B’s cheek. “If anyone should be jealous, I think it’s her,” he murmurs. “After all, she doesn’t get to see me at my most vulnerable. She doesn’t get to kiss me for real. She doesn’t even know what I like to do away from the studio. And even more,” he moves his lips to Bazz-B’s ear, “she doesn’t get to fuck me the way you do, Bazz.”</p><p>He kisses the shell of Bazz-B’s ear, making him inhale sharply, and Jugram pulls away to see a blush staining his cheeks, much to his amusement.</p><p>“Does that reassure you?” he asks.</p><p>Bazz-B nods, still a little dazed. “I guess so,” he mumbles.</p><p>A moment of silence passes before Bazz-B speaks again.</p><p>“Do your feet hurt?” Bazz-B asks. “Let me take care of them.”</p><p>Jugram smiles at the invitation. “I would love that, thank you.”</p><p>With a smile, Bazz-B leads Jugram to the sofa and makes him lie back upon it before lifting up his right foot and pressing down gently.</p><p>Jugram sighs softly, closing his eyes at the relief that Bazz-B’s strong hands give him.</p><p>He always looks forward to these moments after a performance, where he can trust Bazz-B to give him relief. Even more, though, he especially looks forward to engaging in a <em> pas de deux </em> of his own with Bazz-B, where there is no one to critique, to scrutinize. It’s only the two of them, performing their own private duet, one that’s even better than any variation or duet that Jugram has ever done before.</p><p>With a smile on his face, Jugram slips his foot from Bazz-B’s hands, then sits up slightly. “Dance with me, Bazz,” he whispers.</p><p>A knowing smile crosses Bazz-B’s face. “With pleasure.”</p>
<hr/><p>Bazz-B moves up on the couch to climb on top of Jugo, moving his hair away from his face as he admires his beauty beneath the lights of the dressing room. Without saying another word, knowing that they shouldn’t take too much time, he leans down and smothers Jugo’s lips with his own.</p><p>Compared to Jugo’s delicate grace, his kisses are fiery and heated. His hands roam over his body, followed by his lips as he feels the reminders of how hard he works, how much effort he puts into maintaining his figure.</p><p>Jugo moans against his mouth, writhing against him, and his arousal rubs against Bazz-B’s, making him growl softly.</p><p>There’s no time for them to waste now. Not when they’re in a dressing room.</p><p>Bazz-B pulls away and peels off Jugo’s blouse and tights, tossing them to the floor without a care. Jugo doesn’t care either, even though the costume designer will surely get angry with him for not being careful.</p><p>With Jugo lying naked on the couch beneath him, Bazz-B sits up and quickly discards his blazer and shirt, then just tugs down his pants, hissing softly as his dick is exposed to the slightly cool air of the dressing room.</p><p>Bazz-B is both quick and thorough in preparing Jugo, and by the time he sheathes himself inside of him, he’s sweating as if he’d been dancing alongside Jugo on the stage as well.</p><p>“Move, Bazz…” Jugo pleads, his voice a murmur.</p><p>Then, Bazz-B begins to move at last.</p><p>Jugo moans softly, trying not to make too much noise, and Bazz-B can’t help but marvel at how delicate he looks beneath him. He seems so soft, so vulnerable, despite the strength in his limbs that carries him across the stage.</p><p>His blue eyes glisten with tears of pleasure, his cheeks flushed red, and Bazz-B leans down to kiss him again when he feels Jugo’s strong legs wrapping around his waist, driving him in deeper and harder.</p><p>None of Jugo’s dances can ever come close to being as amazing as the dance he performs with Bazz-B after every performance. This kind of <em> pas de deux, </em> set only to the sounds of their heavy breathing and desperate murmurs of each other’s names… none of those other dances can compare to the beauty and grace of this intimate duet.</p><p>It’s the only kind of duet that Bazz-B knows how to do, yet so long as it’s with Jugo, his lack of ballet skills doesn’t matter. Not when Jugo is smiling at him with so much love and care in his eyes.</p><p>And when they reach the coda of their private <em> pas de deux, </em> it’s quiet for the most part, except for a gasp and sob of pleasure from Jugo, and a quiet curse from Bazz-B. </p><p>They hold each other tightly in the afterglow, breathing heavily as the high of their orgasm fades away, kissing each other tenderly.</p><p>“You’re perfect…” Bazz-B tells him, kissing his nose.</p><p>Jugo smiles at him. “I love you,” he whispers.</p><p>And in this moment, nothing else matters. Jugo isn’t a star ballet dancer, and neither is he a star-crossed lover in 16th-century Verona. Right now, he is just Jugo, Bazz-B’s best friend, and the one he loves more than anything in this world.</p><p>His very own Romeo Montague.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this one-shot, honestly. I've always liked ballet, and to interchange it with love-making is truly romantic and sensual.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>